


you saw the light of gold and rushed

by renaissance



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance
Summary: After the night before and before the morning after, working through misunderstandings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: wow in the wake of episode 10 i really need to re-evaluate my approach to my longfic and how i'm handling the backstory so i can keep it canon compatible
> 
> other me: or you could write the missing moment where they talk about what happened at the banquet
> 
> and listen who was i to ignore my hooded counterpart? so i'm sure everyone else has done this by now but this is my take on it. title is from "gold rush" by basia bulat.
> 
> UPDATE: i have made some minor alterations since posting. now this is properly canon compatible!

There are two single beds in their hotel room, but one is more than enough to fit them both. Barcelona sways with a cool breeze but they’re safe behind the glass in their room with a view. All evening it’s been muted between them, since Yuuri had panicked over the lost bag of nuts, through the Christmas market, and even after Yuuri had bought the rings.

Viktor wonders if he did the right thing, turning it into an engagement when there were so many words still unspoken. At the time, he was reading the atmosphere, and he needed to help Yuuri somehow after Phichit’s misguided proclamation. And it had worked—averting everyone’s attention, making it a competition, making it about that other kind of gold. But had it worked for Yuuri?

“You really don’t remember that night?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

Yuuri shakes his head against Viktor’s chest, the splitting ends of his hair brushing against Viktor at the neckline of his shirt. “Sorry.”

“You don’t—” Viktor pauses. He’s never been good at this part. “You don’t need to apologise. I should’ve brought it up sooner.”

“Why didn’t you?” Yuuri asks.

He’s so delicate like this, half asleep, and so close by that Viktor would do anything if it meant he never had to let go of him.

“You know me,” Viktor says. “I’m not—”

“Don’t make excuses,” Yuuri says, a clean break to the moment.

Viktor nods, burying the tip of his nose in Yuuri’s hair. “We swore never to speak of it again, the morning after. Me and Chris. And we told Yurio to keep his mouth shut too. It was a miracle nothing made it onto social media. I just assumed—I was so sure you knew, but that you were embarrassed. That’s why I never mentioned it.”

“These last months are starting to look very different in hindsight,” Yuuri says. He speaks like he’s got a blocked nose. Viktor wonders if he’s crying. “You asked if I wanted a photo. At the time, I thought that was the only contact we’d ever have.”

“I thought that was going to be it, too,” Viktor says, and despite himself, lets out a huff at the absurdity of it all.

Yuuri tightens his fingers in the fabric of Viktor’s shirt. “I’m not,” he chokes out, “mad at you. If that’s what you think.”

“I haven’t been communicating well,” Viktor says.“You would have every right to be mad.”

“I’m the one who forgot,” Yuuri says. “I don’t want to be mad. I love you.”

The world goes very quiet, and for all Viktor knows—for all he cares—everything else could’ve disappeared, leaving only him and Yuuri behind, together on this tiny hotel bed beneath the clean white sheets.

He pulls Yuuri closer.

“I love you too.”

Breath tickling Viktor’s chest, Yuuri laughs. “Even after all that’s happened… I thought you’d never say it.”

Viktor frowns. “Really? Maybe I should say it again.”

“You don’t have to—”

“I love you, Yuuri,” Viktor says, and now that he’s said it a second time he finds he can’t stop. “I love you, I love you, I love—”

Yuuri tackles Viktor onto his back and perches above him, staring into his eyes for what could be seconds, could be minutes, before pinning him with a kiss. This, Viktor will never tire of. He tries to remember what it was like before he spent every waking moment thinking about kissing Yuuri, but it’s a pointless exercise. The act is much more fun than all the history that built up to it. Maybe Yuuri won’t ever remember that night in Sochi, but Viktor doesn’t care. He kisses back like his life depends on it, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, lifting one leg to wrap around him. And Yuuri stays so close to him, enough contact between them for Viktor to feel the way their heartbeats race against each other.

Yuuri pulls away abruptly. “Wait. We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We can’t—you know—while you’re crying,” Yuuri says, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards. “I won’t be able to take it seriously.”

Viktor puts a hand up to his face. Huh. He _is_ crying. “I give you permission to laugh at me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand in his and moves it from his eyes. Briefly, his face dusted pink with a blush, he kisses the golden band on Viktor’s finger.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Yuuri says. “Does it?”

“It doesn’t,” Viktor says, although he thinks Yuuri already knows that.

“Then, let’s win gold together.”

Closing his eyes, Viktor links their fingers together. “You know, I was lying when I said we’d get married if you win gold.”

“What?” Yuuri jerks back, dropping Viktor’s hand. “But—”

“Whether you come first, or second, or last,” Viktor says, “I want to marry you anyway.”

Yuuri leans back down and flicks Viktor’s nose. “Idiot. Don’t scare me like that!”

Viktor is about to respond, maybe make some joke about his flair for drama, but Yuuri cuts him off with a kiss, and there’s nothing Viktor could possibly say that would be more important, worth interrupting it. When he blinks, his vision is clear.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Viktor wakes up early with Yuuri lying by his side, peacefully asleep. He gets up without disturbing him, throws on some clothes, and walks down to the ocean. It’s like Hasetsu here, the familiar sounds of the sea and the bright, bright blues. He forgot to take his sunglasses; it doesn’t matter. The glare of the morning is comforting, shining invasively across every facet of his mind. For once, there are no dark thoughts lurking around corners, no lingering malaise for the alacrity of a new day to illuminate.

Viktor holds his right hand up to block the sun, and watches the way his engagement ring catches its rays.

Yes—he’s definitely done the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and posted this entire thing on my phone so hmu if there are any typos! actually please comment anyway i've been losing my mind over ep10 all day and i will scream about it at the drop of a hat


End file.
